One Year
by booknerd25
Summary: 365 drabbles, where the pairings, situations and themes will change. All themed around Phantom Stallion and our favourite ranches.
1. New Years

**So I thought that after a long hiatus from writing fan fiction, that I would get back into the swing of things by doing a 365 day drabble challenge. For the next year I am going to do my best to write one drabble between 100-500 words per day. At the start of each drabble I will state the theme, paring and rating so that the reader may chose what drabbles they would like to read. The ratings will go from K-T, and I will give warnings for any swearing, violence, adult situations or things of that nature. Suggestions and criticism are welcome. As always, I do not own anything, credit goes to Terri Farley.**

**Theme: Fluff/Romance**

**Paring: Sam/Jake**

**Rating: K**

The fire was far behind them, but Samantha still felt warm. Almost too warm. Jake's hand engulfed her much smaller one. He was leading her away from the crowds, away from prying eyes and Sam could feel butterflies growing in her stomach. She had been having strange feelings about her best friend for sometime, could this mean that he was having these thoughts as well?

Once they were a safe distance away from the crowd Jake stopped moving, causing her to stumble into his large frame. He sighed loudly to show his irritation.

"Do you ever pay attention Brat?"

"Maybe if you told me what was going on for once in you life I would pay more attention" Although the words could be harsh, they were said with a playful tone that caused both of them to smile.

"Seriously though, what is going on Jake?"

He looked around, and rubbed the back of his neck. Sam had never seen him this uncomfortable before.

"Sam I've wanted to tell-" He cut himself off, looking even more nervous.

"The thing is-" He sighed again, his hand rubbing his neck harder now.

"Well, you see I-"

"Jake just spit it out already, you're going to take the skin on the back of your neck off" Sam admonished lightly. She was teasing him, but her own nerves were starting to show. What was running though his head?

She didn't have to wonder much longer. He leaned down and cupped her face in his hands. His moves were slow and tentative, as if he was approaching a wild animal. He came in closer and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was short, but sweet, and Jake quickly stood back up. His hand resumed moving over his neck, and Sam swore that she could see a blush on his dark skin.

"So, will you go out with me?"

She smiled, before giving him her reply. "Yes."


	2. Sushi

**Theme: Fluff/Humour**

**Pairing: Sam/Jake**

**Rating: K**

"Jake, just try it!"

"I'd rather eat Nate's socks"

"It's not like it's poisonous"

"I don't care! I'm not touching that with a ten foot pole!"

"You have to eat it, you lost the bet after all."

Jake glared at Sam's smug face. Tentatively he used his chopsticks to pick up a piece of unagi.

"You don't have to be this smug about it." He snapped.

Sam simply continued to smile while setting up her camera. As he placed the raw eel in his mouth, Sam pulled the camera up and snapped her picture, capturing his disgusted look as he bite into the sushi. She started laughing as she looked at her picture.

"A picture says a thousand words, but this one says a million."


	3. Rain

**Theme: Family/Friendship**

**Pairing: None, Ross centric**

**Rating: K**

Rain didn't come often in Nevada. Usually it would be dry for months on end, causing the earth to crack, and the plants to wilt. When the rain finally did come, it was met with mixed reviews.

Dallas never liked the rain. The excess moisture in the air affected his arthritis, causing his already aching joints to swell and become even more painful. Pepper didn't like the rain either. When you got wet, you got cold, and the cold remind him too much of the life he had left behind.

Ross never said it, not that he said much normally, but he loved the rain. The way it made all the colours stand out, the way the earth smelled. He even liked the feeling of it on his skin. It brought back fond memories of growing up in Montana. When it rained, he would find himself wondering what life would have been like if he had stayed there. Would he have been happy? Would he have still been working in construction?

Even though he would question himself, he knew in his heart that he was happy in Nevada. Still, he never missed an opportunity to work in the rain.


	4. Cheater

**Theme: Angst**

**Pairing: Jen/Ryan**

**Rating: T (Just to be safe)**

**This drabble takes place roughly ten years in the future. Warnings for some mild language and hints at adult situations.**

"How could you?" I whispered, not trusting my voice to hold out. I had yelled at Ryan for over an hour, thrown things at him, screamed obscenities so loud I was sure that everyone could hear.

"Jennifer I'm sorry, it didn't mean anything."

"How can screwing someone else not mean anything Ryan? How could throwing the past five years away, not mean anything?" I felt all my anger drain away, leaving disgust in its wake. The image of him with that woman forever burned in my mind.

"Jennifer it was one mistake" The British tinged voice that once made me feel giddy only made me feel hate.

"Get out."

"Love, please let's talk about this-"

"GET OUT!" I hurled a picture at him, narrowly missing his head and hitting the wall behind him.

"I don't want to talk about this Ryan, I want you and your things gone by the end of the night. Anything that you leave behind will be burned." I almost didn't recognize my voice, so cold, so filled with hate.

As I left our shared home, he reached out to touch me, but I shrugged him off. "Go to hell Slocum"

I made it out to the barn before I started to cry.


	5. Movies

Theme: Humour

Pairing: Darrel/Jake friendship

Rating: K

"No"

"Jake c'mon, I promise you that this film will be good!"

"That's what you said about Croctopus, remember that slop fest?" I still haven't forgotten any of the stupid dialogue mostly because of Darrel's incessant quoting.

" Well yes, but I promise that Zombie Sharks 2: The Biting Dead will be a thousand times better!"

I looked at Darrel, certain that he had finally lost it.

"Okay fine, I'll go, but you owe me."

I kept my promise, knowing that it made my friend happy, but this cheaply made film, with poor sound effects and even worse acting, made me wonder if my eyes would get stuck from rolling them so much.


	6. Siblings

**Theme: Family**

**Pairing: None, Sam centric**

**Rating: K**

Samantha never understood Jake's complaints about his siblings. Growing up as an only child, she thought that it would be cool to have five other kids living in your house. It made doing your chores easier, it meant that you always had a friend to play with, and you always had a defender against bullies. She wasn't sure how she would have felt growing up with five brothers, but surely it had to be better than the silence that filled her childhood home.

Jake wouldn't see it that way, having grown up in the chaos. He would try to explain that having five older siblings meant that two of them could hold you down, while one put you in a dress, one put your mothers make-up on you and the fifth would take a picture of the whole event. He tried to tell her that in his childhood home, there was never any silence, it was noisy all the time.

Sam would always get him though, saying that it would be better to have a large family, then none at all. So when she found out that she was going to be an older sibling, and once she got past the feelings of confusion and betrayal, she was excited. Finally she would have a child to play with, to teach, to mold. She could have the household she always wanted.

Although, when Cody started to cry at 3 in the morning, on a day that she had to be up at five, she understood Jake's point of view much better.


	7. Writers Block

**Theme: General**

**Pairing: None, Ross centric **

**Rating: K**

Ross stared at the page in his hand and sighed. He was getting no where. He hadn't written a new poem in weeks. His fingers itched to hold a pen again, to feel the ink flow and watch as a blank page filled with his words, his thoughts, his feelings.

Alas, his writers block wasn't helping him, and it didn't want to leave either. His trained eyes scanned the horizon searching for anything that would spark an idea in his head. The deserts wide arrange of colours and open horizon didn't give him anything. He had spent countless hours staring at the horses, at the ranch and at the walls of his room. He hated this feeling, like he had the most amazing idea in his head, he just couldn't access it.

A month had gone by, and he still hadn't written anything. The writers block had become so bad that he was starting to lose sleep over it. He sat outside on the bunkhouse porch so that he wouldn't disturb Pepper or Dallas.

He glanced around the quite ranch yard before looking over to the river. There he saw the Phantom, shining silver in the moonlight. He knew that Sam would soon be out. She could almost read the mysterious creatures mind. He didn't have to wait long before the ranch house door opened and the redheaded girl came outside.

Ross watched as Sam pressed her luck with the stallion. She first approached him and then continued to climb on his back. Part of him wondered if he should tell Wyatt about what was happening, but he knew that it wouldn't stop the teen. He kept his eye on her just in case.

She stayed on the horse for only a few moments before sliding off of his back. The Phantom ran away, and she watched him leave, not knowing that Ross was observing her. As she snuck back inside, Ross smiled, and placed his pen to paper.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed or favorited this story. I appreciate your response, and just a reminder that suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome. If you have a story that you would like to see, please do not hesitate to let me know.**


	8. Firefighter

**Theme: Angst **

**Pairing: None, Luke Ely centric**

**Rating: T**

**This one has a huge amount of angst in it so if you don't like that sort of story then I would not suggest reading this chapter. It's also set roughly five years in the future.**

Luke used to love being a firefighter. He didn't qualify for the actual department, but being a volunteer suited him just fine. He had loved almost everything about his job. The satisfaction of seeing a once great blaze being reduced to a smoldering pile of ash. The sense of unity that he got when all of his sons worked together like a well oiled machine. The feeling that he had done something incredible for a family, that HE was the one to save their home.

He did love his job, right up to the day that his son Nate was injured. He had watched in horror as a flaming beam had come down on his son's spine. He had been in shock as he watched the paramedics wheel him away. He had cried when they told him that if Nate did wake from his coma, that he would never be able to walk again.

He cursed his job then, hated it. However, his pride wouldn't let him quit no matter the cost. So he continued his now loathed job. Even though it tore him apart each time he saw his son's wheelchair next to his fire equipment.


	9. Wind

**Theme: Fluff**

**Pairing: None, Sam centric**

**Rating: K**

Samantha loved the wind. Especially the type that was so strong, that it took her breathe away. The type that made you feel as is you were going to fly off of the earth's made her feel free, like she was flying. While it didn't come around often, the strong wind could be simulated.

The best way was to ride a horse. To get on their high back and ride them into the wide open desert. To slowly work them up to a gallop and then rip your hat off, letting the wind whip your hair and clothes back, and take you away from reality for even a moment. To Samantha, that moment was the best part of her day.


	10. Texting

**Theme: Humour**

**Pairing: Sam/Jake**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: This one will be formatted a little bit differently, as it is supposed to look like drunk text messages from Jake to Sam. Because of the drinking this drabble is set roughly five years in the future, and Sam and Jake are not dating**

**Jake 21:09**

I hate Darrel. This place sucks. At least the beer is cheap. What are you doing?

**Jake 21:46**

Did I mention how cheap this beer is? I've been able to have like five already

**Jake 22: 32**

Sam I really like your hair, it's really pretty just so you know. I like redheaded gingers

**Jake 22: 34**

Heeeeey are you doing anything? cause you should join us

**Jake 23:05**

What r u doing? Also my fingers are 2 big 2 text u now so i have to use a peanut from the bowl 2 do it

**Jake 23:46**

SAAAAAAM I miss U

**Jake 00:02**

WOuld U go Out with me? I really love u

**Jake 00:03**

Crap i Ment LIKE U ;ioj

**Jake 00:45**

Sam, weould yyuo pels txt me badfck

**Jake 01: 23**

SAAAAAAAAAAAAAM Im os druning rigth now youyr shoulf d come wsiyj us nect tineg

**Sam 08:35**

Jake, thank you for keeping me up half the night with your texts. To answer your question, yes I will go out with you :)


	11. Math

**Theme: Humour**

**Pairing: Jake/Sam Friendship**

**Rating: K**

"Umm, negative two?" Samantha said warily, guessing more than answering the question. Jake sighed and placed his face in his hands.

"No Brat, it's not negative two. The answer is fifteen, did you even read the notes I gave you?"

"I did!" she exclaimed. "I just didn't understand them" Her voice became quiet with the second statement.

"How could you not understand them, they were so simple a second grader could read them."

"Well, I'm sorry Jake but i don't understand math like you do."

The kitchen was silent as Jake internally cursed his words. He didn't mean to make Sam feel bad.

"Brat I'm sorry, let's just move on to the next problem."

"Fine. I got x is equal to five for this one."

Instead of responding, Jake just slammed his head on the table.


	12. Camera

**Theme: Fluff**

**Pairing: None, Sam centric**

**Rating: K**

When Mrs. Ely first told Sam that she like to take pictures of windows, Sam was confused. How could anyone like taking pictures of windows? When she had first thought that though, she had just been a child. She lacked the maturity and the experience to understand what Maxine had been saying.

Taking a picture of a window was a sneaky way of taking a picture of what was on the other side of the glass. When your whole life revolved around men who were stoic, this was one of the only ways to get a picture of them being vulnerable. You could get pictures of them with true emotion on there face.

As she got older, Sam used Maxine's advice to be able to take her own pictures. Instead of windows though, Sam used corners. She would stand in a corner that was just slightly tucked away from the crowd, using the zoom to capture her best pictures.

Her photo album was filled of pictures of those she loved, smiling, laughing, dancing. Her skills for capturing people at there finest were so good, that Dallas and Grace used her as their wedding photographer.

Her camera wasn't just a camera, it was a way of connecting with her family, and even though she knew her father would roll his eyes, she always had a little money tucked away so she could buy a new camera. Just in case.


	13. Midnight Visit

**Theme: Mystery/Romance**

**Pairing: Sam/Unknown**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: So this was an idea that a friend of mine came up with, This week I will be posting drabbles of Sam being romantically linked with seven different men (Not at the same time of course). Today's male won't be reviled until the end of the week, so see if you can guess who she's seeing. Again, thank you for the reviews, feed back and suggestions are welcome, and all rights belong to Terri Farley.**

Sam sat in her room fully dressed, even though it was almost midnight. She had waited until everyone had gone to sleep before she sprang up out of her own bed to get ready for tonight. Her stomach churned and the guilt was eating away at her. If anyone found out about her affair, she could say goodbye to all of her friends.

Jake would look at her with disgust, wondering if her accident screwed her up more than he knew. Jen would be hurt that she kept this secret for so long, that she was even doing this. The disappointment in her eyes would kill Sam. Her father would never trust her again. She couldn't let that stop her though.

She was in love, she was sure of it. She just had to wait for a few years before she could tell anyone. She could only hope that when she told them, she wouldn't have to face severe repercussions.

She grabbed her black satin heels and her matching purse before sneaking out of her room. In a well practiced move, she walked down the stairs and out of the house. Years of sneaking out to see the Phantom had helped her. She couldn't even remember the last time she woke someone while sneaking out.

After checking that the bunkhouse lights were off, she walked across the ranch yard. She smoothed down her blue dress, something that was bought for her by her boyfriend. She never could have spent so much money on something as wasteful as a silk dress.

Sam didn't have to wait long before the sleek car pulled over the bridge. There was no dirt on the car, it had probably been freshly polished that morning, a sight not often seen in the desert. She got into the passenger seat, leaning over to kiss the driver.

"You ready to go?"

"Always."


	14. Wedding Day

**Theme: Romance**

**Pairing: Sam/Pepper**

**Rating: K**

I stood staring at myself in the mirror. Today was the big day. I ran my hand through my hair again, trying to settle my nerves. Oh great now I looked like I had been electrocuted. I jumped when heard a knock on the door. "C-Come in"

Ross entered the room with a smile on his face. "Sound like me. Nervous?"

I shook my head. "No, well not for the actual wedding. I'm worried that I'm going to make a fool of myself. I couldn't even get this stupid tie on." He grinned before coming over and taking it out of my hands. He tied it with ease and handed me a comb to fix my hair.

"Thanks."

"It starts soon, eh?"

"I know, I know" I took one last look at myself in the mirror, and tried desperately to calm my nerves. No matter how pointless the move was.

I stood at the front of the church, thinking about my vows. As long as I don't swear and I don't mention anything about our skinny-dipping session, I should be okay. At least in Sam's eyes I would be.

The music started and the bridesmaids made there way down the aisle. I didn't even glance at them. Instead my vision was focused on Samantha. She was so beautiful in her white dress, face glowing with happiness. This was my soulmate, my everything. I felt my eyes burn with barley restrained tears of happiness.

She finally got to the front of the church, kissing her father on his cheek before turning to face me.

"Are you crying?" she whispered.

"Nope." The crack in my voice didn't aid my lie.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked, taking my hand.

"I've been ready for years"


	15. Reflection

**Theme: Fluff/Romance**

**Pairing: Sam/Jake**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: The italics in the beginning are representing a flashback.**

_"No, Jake, Jingles is the minister and you're the groom"_

_"I don't wanna be the stupid groom! Why would I want to marry a brat?"_

_"I'm not a brat! You, you, stupid head!"_

_"Name calling is exactly what a brat would do!"_

_The two children were playing house together, but the game had devolved into them yelling at each other, unaware that their mothers were watching them._

_"They are so cute Maxine." Maxine hummed her agreement, handing her friend a fresh cup of coffee. _

_"You know I bet that they will end up together. They spend all of there time together as it is." Louise mused. Maxine laughed._

_"Remember that time the Wilson kid started teasing Sam, and Jake came to save her? Out of all of my boys, he was the first to get a black eye at seven."_

_The mother's conversation ended suddenly when they heard a crashing sound. At some point the child's argument had turned physical, and had ended with Sam sitting on Jake._

_"Still think that they'll end up together Louise?"_

_"Sure, one argument won't end that friendship."_

"Maxine? You still here?"

"Hmm? Oh yes what was it you were saying Sam?"

"I was asking about which dress you think looks best. Where was your mind? I've been talking to you for ten minutes and I don't think you heard a single word."

"Sorry Sam, I was just thinking about a conversation I had with your mother. She always knew that you and Jake would end up together."

Sam had a sad smile on her face at Maxine's words. Brynna had been great, but she wasn't her mother. "Yeah, dad says the same thing."

Maxine stood and placed her hands on her surrogate daughter's shoulders. "She's looking down on you sweetheart. Now, go and show me the first dress again."


	16. Date night

**Theme: Romance**

**Pairing: Sam/Ross**

**Rating: K+**

**A/N: This drabble takes place roughly ten years in the future. I've always envisioned Ross as about ten years older then Sam. That would make Sam 23 and Ross 32. I hope that this age difference doesn't bother anyone, as they are both consenting adults in this. If you feel that this would offend you, then please skip this drabble. **

"Rum and coke and a double scotch Joey."

"Really Sam? Two drinks? Keep this up and I'm going have to get you admitted to AA."

"Haha, very funny. No, Ross is just circling the block looking for a parking spot."

"All right give me one moment and you'll have your drinks."

Ross and I were going out for our standard biweekly date. We came to Joey's pub about a year ago, when we first started dating and we have been coming here ever since. The pub was a break from working at the ranch, and we had developed quite a rapport with the staff here.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and stiffened. The skin was way too smooth to be Ross'.

"Hey baby mind if I buy you a drink?" the voice sent a chill though my body and I turned to look at him. The man was tall, but lanky, with greased back hair and a cigarette between his teeth.

"Thanks but I'm good."

"Aw come on, it's only one. Let's just share a drink and see where that takes us."

I was feeling increasingly uncomfortable with the proximity of the man. His body reeked of sweat and cigarettes and I had to fight the urge to gag.

"I'm good. I'm here with my boyfriend."

"Well, I don't see this 'boyfriend' anywhere. If I was your man, I wouldn't leave you for a second."

He stepped closer and panic rose within me. Where the hell was Ross?

"Hey, I said no, back off."

"Oh kitty's got claws, I like a feisty woman. C'mon just one drink."

"Hey" a new deep voice entered our conversation. "The lady s-said no."

Relief filled me as Ross came to stand beside me. He placed an arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him. He towered over the lanky man. My harasser took one glance at Ross before deciding that it wasn't worth the trouble.

"Sorry man, she didn't tell me that she had a boyfriend."

"Yes I did!" I exclaimed, angered by this man's accusal.

He didn't respond, instead he took his drink and walked to the other side of the bar, eager to try his luck on another woman.

"Not worth the fight Sam." Ross said, wanting to dispel my anger.

"I know. I still want to punch him in his stupid face though." Ross laughed at my bitter statement.

"C'mon Sam, forget the drinks, lets get out of here."

He grabbed my hand and led me out of the bar.

"I know the perfect place."


	17. Asked out

**Theme: Romance**

**Pairing: Sam/Darrel**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: This pairing was a difficult one for me so I'm sorry if they seem OC.**

"Me?"

"Yes, you"

"Why?" Darrel looked at Sam like she had spouted a second head. Why on earth would a girl like Sam, ask someone like him out?

"What do you mean why? I like you and I want to go out with you. Therefore I asked you out." Sam was confused by Darrel's response. She thought that he liked her, did she read the signals wrong?

"You. Like me?" His statement was punctuated by his pointing finger. He felt like he was dreaming and too soon it would end.

"You know what? Forget it." Sam waved her hand and began to walk off.

"No, wait!" Darrel lunged forward and grabbed her wrist. "I like you too Sam, and I accept your offer of a date. Shall we say seven?"

She smiled. "I'd like that."


	18. Announcement

**Theme: Romance**

**Pairing: Sam/Quinn**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: I tried doing something a little different here, hopefully everyone thinks that it was a risk worth taking. As always, rights go to the wonderful Terri Farley, suggestions and comments welcome.**

Darrel was shocked when the announcement came out. Samantha Forster was becoming an Ely, only it wasn't Jake she was marrying, it was his older brother Quinn. He though that it was strange that she was with Quinn. He knew that she spent most of her time over with the Ely's, but he always figured that it was because she was seeing Jake. He thought that he should phone his friend and see how he was doing.

"Hello?" Jake's voice sounded okay, for someone who was probably hearbroken.

"Jake, how you doing?"

"Uh, fine. Why?" Jakes voice was wary, and Darrel wondered if that was because he was so upset.

"I just got the paper man, I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Jake sounded even more confused now.

"Uh, Sam and Quinn."

"Why would I not be fine with the news? I'm happy for them." Darrel thought that Jake should be an actor, he actually sounded happy.

"I thought you were in love with Sam!"

"What? Eww no. Not that she isn't a nice girl, but she's my best friend.I don't see her that way. That would just be weird."

"Oh okay then."

"Was there anything else Darrel?" Jake's voice was impatient, and Darrel knew that he had, as Sam would say, used up his words for the day.

"Uhh no, have a good one." Jake hung up the phone without responding, leaving Darrel more confused then he had ever been in his life.


	19. Question

**Theme: Romance/Fluff**

**Pairing: Sam/Rjay**

**Rating: K**

"Forster, I want to see you after class." Sam looked up, confused by Rjay's request. Why would he want to see her? She hadn't done anything wrong, maybe there was an issue with the photos for the next paper.

The class bell rung and everyone but her and Rachel filed out. Figures she waited around, Sam mussed. The girl was like a bloodhound for gossip.

"So what's up Rjay?" she asked her Editor-in-chief. He rubbed his chin in a nervous gesture, glancing at Rachel.

"Something you needed Slocum?" She looked up, with a fake innocent expression on her face.

"Oh no, it's just so quite in here so I thought that I would get started on my journalism homework." She smiled sweetly, and continued to pull out books to emphasize her point. She could sell ice to an Eskimo Sam thought.

Rjay chose to ignore Rachel, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get her to leave. "See the thing is Sam, the spring dance is coming up, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

Sam smiled and was about to reply, when she heard Rachel gasp behind her. "No way, the king of the dorks just asked out the queen of the freaks! I can't wait to tell Daisy about this!" She left the room, satisfied with the new scoop, cackling all the way.

Rjay sighed and shook his head. "Sorry for asking, now you have to deal with that witch." He turned to his desk and started grabbing the papers mindlessly, cheeks burning bright red.

She shrugged "Don't worry about it, I've had worse from her before." She placed her hand on his shoulder, to get his attention.

"Besides, I'm glad you asked. I would love to go to the dance with you."

**A/N: So this draws an end to my Sam pairing week. My favorite pairing is obviously Sake, followed closely by Sepper, but this was a fun little experiment. To those who guessed Ryan as the first pairing, you were right. I'm not used to writing so much fluff/romance, so be forewarned, the next couple of drabbles are going to be significantly darker. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, your comments make my day. Suggestions are welcome, and all rights belong to Terri Farley.**


	20. Confession

**Theme: Angst**

**Pairing: None, Rachel centric**

**Rating: K**

Rachel looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. The expensive make-up she had so carefully applied that morning was running down her face. Her eyes were red-rimmed and watery, her nose red and running. The schools florescent lighting made her normally tan skin, look sickly and pale. In short, she was a mess.

She shakily reached out and grabbed some paper towels. The cheap paper scratched her face as she tried to clear the black streaks. Tears of frustration traced the same paths as her attempts proved futile. She took a shuddering breath, and tried to steady herself.

The door opened and in walked Samantha Forster. She froze when she saw her tomentor in tears. She had never seen Rachel like this. She looked so broken, so lonely. It was heartbreaking for her to see, even if this was her enemy.

"Rachel? What's wrong?" Rachel's body stiffened as she realized she was no longer alone.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She spat, filled with as much hate and contempt as she could manage in her state. Sam took a step back and Rachel could see the look of fury that passed over her face.

"Gee sorry Rachel, I'm sorry that you didn't get your new pony, or whatever stupid thing. Your life must be so rough. I would hate to be in your shoes-"

"SHUT UP!" Rachel cut her off with a scream. "You have no idea what's going on. You think I'm spoiled, well you have far more than I've ever had. You've always had more." Her voice trailed off to a whisper.

"What are you talking about Rachel? You've always had more." Sam was confused, what was she talking about?

"You have love" Rachel's voice was so quiet that Sam almost didn't hear her. "My mother sent me a check for a hundred dollars for my birthday. No card, no phone call, nothing. She doesn't care about me. My father threw a party so he wouldn't have to spend time with me. I get anything I want because my parents don't want to be bothered with me."

"Rachel, surely that can't be true."

"It is. Did you know that I've had a nanny from the time I was born? My own mother never even wanted me." She walked up to Sam leaning in close.

"You are so lucky and you don't even know it. So next time your upset because I'm not nice to you, just remember that in my family, there is no such thing as love."

Rachel walked out of the bathroom, leaving Sam stunned at her confession.


	21. Argue

**Theme: Angst**

**Pairing: None, Ryan/Rachel centric**

**Rating: T**

"Calm down"

"No, you don't get to keep defending her!"

"Rachel, she was probably just busy."

"Too busy to congratulate me on my engagement? You always do this Ryan. No matter what mother does, you go rushing to her aid. I just told her that I was going to get married and you know what she said? 'oh that's great dear, I must be off though, TA!' Who does that?"

Ryan knew that she was justified in her anger. Rachel had always been more vocal in her judgement of their absent mother. Ryan wasn't oblivious to her sins, he just preferred to keep the peace. However tentative that peace was.

"You know what, she doesn't want to enjoy this news? Fine then she's not coming to the wedding!" Ryan had never seen his twin this angry. She was pacing her living room floor, picking things up and throwing them into their proper place. If she was a cartoon, smoke would be coming out of her ears.

"Rachel, I know mother angers you, but your talking out of rage. When you calm down, you'll be able to think clearly."

She turned to him aghast. "I am thinking clearly, she's going to come to the wedding and just complain that I didn't marry someone she picked out. Nothing I ever do is good enough, or important enough for her to show support. She never wanted kids, thats why she divorced dad, why she hates us, and why she try's to buy her way out of showing affection. Your head is just too far up your own ass to see it."

Ryan didn't say anything, waiting for his sister to stop her rant. The pair stood in silence, neither one wanting to break down and speak first.

"Rachel you are going to want mom there, even if you don't get along with her."

"No, I'm not. You know I didn't question it when you cut all ties with dad, so why is it that when I want to cut ties with a parent, it's suddenly something so horrible?" Her voice was weak, the fight in her gone.

"Maybe it's because, if she's at your wedding, we can pretend that we are a family, even if it's only for a moment."


	22. Forgiveness

**Theme: Friendship/Angst**

**Pairing: Sam/Jake Friendship**

**Rating: K+**

**A/N: In the last drabble I forgot to mention that it took place roughly fifteen years in the future, no one said anything so hopefully there was no confusion. The last two were Rachel sympathetic, mostly because I believe that if you are that mean and hateful, then you are lacking something in your life. Thats not to say that Rachel was, but it was fun to play around with. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, you guys inspire me so much. Suggestions and comments are welcome, and of course all rights belong to Terri Farley.**

"Jake can I talk to you?" Sam's voice was cold, angry. Jake knew that his behaviour was over the line, but couldn't Sam see why? He couldn't fail her again. He wouldn't be able to handle it if she was hurt again. He almost didn't survive last time.

She led him to the barn, where they could at least have the semblance of privacy.

"Jake, sit down." He complied without argument. She didn't appear to be angry anymore, but this might just be the calm before the storm.

She sat across from him, and took his much larger hands into her own. Her hands were cold, and Jakes mind went back to her accident. Her skin had been cold then too.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time. You do this every time, and every time I overreact. I never looked at it from your point of view. I never thought about what it would have been like to see your friend get hurt, and when you were so young yourself. You need to stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault Jake, it was an accident."

Jake continued to look at his hands. He knew what she was saying was true, but she hadn't been there. She hadn't seen the blood, there was so much blood. She didn't have to go and get help, and she hadn't seen Wyatt's face pale to an inhumane colour. She didn't sit by a hospital bed for weeks, praying to any deity that could hear, just to get her to wake up.

His self loathing was interrupted when she placed a hand on his face. She guided his face up, until he was looking into her brown eyes.

"Jacob Ely, you are forgiven. For anything that led to the accident, you are not blamed. Not by me, or my family. You are forgiven."

Jake felt a rush of emotion surge through him. He didn't know that he needed to hear those words, but it felt like a ton of rocks had been lifted off of his chest. Tears sprang to his eyes, and he fought to repress them. He hadn't known that he was harboring that much guilt, until he was free from it.

Sam hopped onto his hay bale, and wrapped her arms around him. They sat in silence for a long time. Sam holding Jake, and Jake feeling free for the first time in years.


	23. First Word

**Theme: Family/Fluff**

**Pairing: None, Forster family centric**

**Rating: K**

"C'mon Cody say Sam. Saaam."

"Sam stop pestering him. He's not going to say it. Sam is too hard for him to say, if anything he'll say 'mama' or dada'" Grace gently chastised. Cody had been on the verge of saying his first word for weeks now, and everyone was eagerly awaiting it.

"Gram, what was my first word?" Grace placed her hands on the counter, her head tilted in thought.

"Let me think, your first word was dada. You said it when you were about a year old, and your father's face almost split with the size of his grin." Sam smiled at the story. She could just picture her fathers smile, his white teeth a sharp contrast to his deeply tanned skin.

"What was dad's first word then?" Grace smiled, expecting the question from her granddaughter.

"Your father's first word was dada as well. Cody is either going to continue the tradition or break it. Now leave him be, and help me finish dinner."

Sam left Cody sitting in his chair, secretly hoping that he continued the tradition, and dada was his first word.


	24. Movies 2

**Theme: Friendship**

**Pairing: None**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: I was running a blank for tonights Drabble, but I just went to see Frozen so I got my inspiration from that. There are some minor spoilers for Frozen, so if you haven't seen it then you might not want to read this. As well as this Drabble ties in with the one about Jake and Darrel seeing a movie. You don't need to read that one to understand this, but it will make more sense if you just have that information in your heads. **

"I LOVED that movie. I don't care what anyone says, Disney movies are still great, even if you are a teenager." Samantha stated. She and Jen had just gone to see Frozen, the movie a rare treat for the two cowgirls.

"I liked how for once, the act of true love was between sisters and not some boy." Jen replied. Sam smiled, she knew Jen would say that.

"Yeah that was cool I guess, I don't know, there is something about the whole prince charming, sweeping a girl off of her feet that I've always loved."

"Look how the prince turned out to be in this movie though."

"Yeah, yeah. Where are the boys? Do you think that they are done with their movie yet?"

Just as Sam said that, Darrel and Jake rounded the corner.

"What was your favorite part? I liked it when the Zombie Shark bit the piranha at he end, cause that means that there is gonna be another film!" Darrel was excited from his movie, oblivious to Jake's uncaring expression.

"Ready to go?" He asked the girls and they nodded, seeing how Jake didn't want to hear one more word, about the movie he was just forced to see.

They headed to the car, and when Darrel turned his back, Jake rounded on Sam.

"No more movie nights"

"You could have come to see Frozen with us."

He shook his head and prepared himself. It was a long ride home, the girls would talk nonstop about Disney movies, and Darrel wouldn't shut-up about Zombie Sharks. As he got into his truck, he mentally promised himself, no more movie nights.


	25. Quiet

**Theme: General**

**Pairing: None**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: Sorry this one is so late, I was having problems with my internet.**

Whenever a new HARP kid came to Riverbed, they always asked why it was so quiet. It was hard to explain to an outsider that they didn't need to speak to be heard. Years of working around silent creatures had made the humans highly in tune with body language and hidden messages. You could tell by they way a person carried themselves, or the way they moved, exactly what they were thinking.

Some, like Ross, were quiet because speaking was hard. Some, like Jake or Wyatt, knew that they could communicate better amongst the noisy cattle by using silent signals. Sam had to learn to communicate silently, naturally being more talkative then her family.

To those who had lived on the ranch, they knew that the range was quiet loud. Animals were constantly making noise, either by moving or by calling out to one another. Most of the cowboys would even say, that hearing the animals was better than listing to humans.


	26. Fight

**Theme: Angst**

**Pairing: None, Sam/Jen centric**

**Rating: K+**

"Sam enough is enough! You're going way too far with this."

"No Jen I'm not. I know that you can't understand how much this means to me."

"I do understand, but it's not good Sam. It's not safe. That stupid horse is going to get you killed one day. I know you love him, but can't you see how ridiculous you're being?"

"I'm sorry that you're to cold to feel anything Jen! Your mind is like a computer, smart but completely emotionless!"

The barn became silent. Jen's face showed just how betrayed she was. Sam immediately regretted her remark. She couldn't even remember how this fight started, or what it was even about. It was one of those terrible fights that seemed to grow, and became about every subject possible. Jen shook her head and took a deep breath. Tears had already started running down her face.

"Fine, if that's the way you truly feel, then maybe we shouldn't be friends."

"Jen I didn't mean it."

"Then why the hell did you say it!" Jen snapped. She mounted her horse in record time and rode off before Sam could stop her. As Sam watched her leave, she knew that this was one fight that might end their friendship.


	27. A Car Thing

**Theme: General**

**Pairing: None specifically, Jen/Ryan and Sam/Jake are hinted  
Rating: K**

**A/N: I do not know cars so I was just going off of what I found online, sorry if I made a mistake with describing the car. Inspiration for this drabble came from Nica-Lynn.**

Sam and Jen were leaving class, both girls excited to go home.

"Do you need a ride home Sam?"

"Thanks but Jake's picking me up."

When they got outside, they were confused to see a crowd. It was mostly guys, but there were a few girls in there too. Sam saw Darrel running up to the group, and grabbed his arm to get his attention.

"Hey what's going on?" He looked longingly at the crowd before answering her.

"Ryan got a new car, it's a sick ride." He scurried off, most likely to take a look at the car before Ryan left. Jen and Sam made their way over to the centre of the crowd, and finally got to see the car that everyone was freaking about.

"Ryan, what is this?" He had a smug grin on his face.

"This is a McLauren 12C Spider. It has a full leather interior, top speed of 329 KM, twin turbo, it's a thing of beauty." A guy they didn't know started talking to Ryan and the two males started to talk about the car. The dialogue they used went right over the girls heads.

"Ryan can we get going? I have a science final I need to cram for." He nodded and opened the door for her. They drove off, leaving many men upset at the cars departure. The crowd dispersed and Sam soon saw Jake.

"What was that crowd looking at?"

"Oh just Ryan's new car. A McLauren spider something."

"He has a McLauren 12C Spider!" Sam looked at Jake like he had grown a second head.

"Whats the big deal?"

"The big deal is that is not only one nice car, it's also very expensive."

"Like how expensive?"

"Try two hundred and seventy-thousand dollars." Sam's jaw dropped.

"Why would he spend that much money on a car?"

"Trust me Sam, any guy who could afford it would buy a car like that."

"But, but why?" Sam sputtered, trying to wrap her head around the fact that someone would waste that money on a car.

"It's a car thing Sam, you just wouldn't understand."


	28. A Jewelry Thing

**Theme: Fluff/Romance**

**Pairings: Ryan/Jen, hints of Sam/Jake**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: So this is a lot like yesterday's drabble, I thought it would be good to do one more suited to girls this time. This takes place about ten years in the future. Thanks for all the reviews so far, feed back and suggestions are welcome. All rights belong to Terri Farley. **

"Wow Jen it's gorgeous."

"I know and I was so surprised by it." Ryan had popped the question last night, on the five year anniversary of their first date. Jen was now sporting a beautiful diamond ring. The diamond was massive, assessed at three carats. It sat on a platinum band, surrounded by ruby's. It was beautiful and very expensive. The two girls finished their celebrating and Sam soon left to get back home.

"I'm back." Jake looked up from the paper he was reading and smiled slightly when he saw her walk through the door.

"How was Jen?"

"Good, she and Ryan are now engaged and Jake you should see the ring he gave her, oh it is just gorgeous. A three carat diamond, surrounded by rubies and it was all set on platinum. A bit over the top, but just stunning." Jake let out a low whistle.

"How much did that cost him?"

"Jen said about four grand."

"Four grand for a ring? Is he crazy? Who spend's that kind of money on a rock?"

"Oh Jake you wouldn't understand. It's a jewelry thing."


	29. Picture

**Theme: Fluff**

**Pairing: None**

**Rating: K**

"Jake hold on for a second, I just want to get a picture of this." Sam didn't bother waiting to hear Jake's reply before she had sprinted off. She was supposed to get an inspirational photo for the school paper, and so far she hadn't found what she was looking for. She had dragged him out to town just to see if she could finally found something.

When he turned to look at her he could see that she finally found something. A mother duck was leading her baby's across the road. Sam was laying on the sidewalk and he could hear her camera going off with multiple clicks. He also saw the drain grate that the ducks were about to pass over.

One by one, the ducklings fell into the sewer, leaving their mother staring back confused.

"Jake! We need to do something. Quick, go and grab your crowbar!"

"Sam what are you going to do?"

"Pry the grate open and pull the ducklings out! Hurry Jake!"

Jake sighed, but still went to his truck and grabbed the crowbar. He handed it to her carefully, stepping back to get out of her way. He almost tripped over her forgotten camera, and he picked it up so as not to make the same mistake twice.

He watched as she worked to get the grate open, the concentration that was etched on her face. He thought about how amazing this girl was, that she would abandon everything, just to help out some ducks. An idea sparked in his head. Her camera was still on, and she still needed a photo. What better photo than a girl saving seven ducks?

Just as she pulled the first duck out, he raised the camera, and snapped his picture.


	30. Television

**Theme: Friendship**

**Pairing: Sam/Jen Friendship**

**Rating: K**

"Wait who was that guy?"

"Jen! Pay attention!"

"I am!"

"No, your not, your reading, again. If you didn't want to watch the show then you should have just said so."

"I'm sorry, I just hate watching TV when there is so much I have to study."

"Fine, I'll go back to where they introduce this guy, but this is the last time."

"Thank you." Sam rewound to the middle of the show and started to play it again. It wasn't long before she felt Jen's hand tap her arm.

"Who was that guy again?"

"Really Jen?"

"Sorry"


	31. Resume

**Theme: Friendship**

**Pairing: Sam/Jen Friendship**

**Rating: K**

"Sam I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your resume sucks." Jen was reviewing Sam's attempt at a resume. She had wanted to get started in the horse rehabilitation business, and the only way she could do that was by getting a job, and earning money.

"Don't just criticize it, tell me how I can make it better."

"The actual information is okay, but you need to make it applicable for the job that you are applying to. Like instead of just saying you worked on the school's newspaper, say what you did for the newspaper. Writing articles, promoting the material, marketing it to today's youth, you know that sort of thing."

Sam stared at her blankly and Jen sighed.

"C'mon Sam, you know how to do this, you worked with this kind of thing for years! You're trying to sell yourself to the potential employer."

"Why do I have to do that? My work ethic should be enough"

"Should, but isn't. Let's start again."

"Fine, but the only reason I'm doing this is because I really need the money."

"That's why everyone does."


	32. Sick Day

**Theme: Fluff**

**Pairing: Pepper/Sam Friendship**

**Rating: K**

The minute she woke up, Sam knew she was in for a bad week. Her sinuses were stuffed, she had a headache, and she could feel the impending tickle in her throat that signaled her she was about to cough.

She got up slowly, body aching. Of all days possible, of course she would get sick on this one. She was supposed to go with Pepper to the cattle's water troughs, to break the ice. Knowing that she had a duty to the ranch, she got dressed and made her way downstairs. When she got there, she saw Pepper waiting for her on the front porch. She yanked on her warmest winter gear and headed outside.

The air was cold and harsh, taking the air right out of her lungs. She shivered violently, her teeth chattering loudly. Pepper looked at her concerned.

"You all right?"

"I'm fine, I just-" Her sentence was cut off as she was seized by a violent coughing fit. She hunched over, trying desperately to breath through the fit. She felt Peppers gloved hand on her back, trying to soothe her. They straightened when the fit passed, and Sam wobbled on her feet, her balance off because of the cold.

"Okay, you need to get inside and lie down"

"But the water troughs"

"I can do it myself, sticking your hand into ice water won't help this cold you've got one bit."

Sam was too weak to argue, and she let Pepper lead her back inside. He helped her out of her jacket and boots, then sat her down on the couch. He gave her a pillow and a blanket, and handed her the remote. He wen't into the kitchen for a moment, and when he came back, he gave her a glass of water and two pills.

"These should help ya out."

"Thanks Pepper." Her voice was slurred as she had already started to fall asleep.

"Anytime Sam, feel better." She was out cold before he even left the house.


	33. Superbowl

**Theme: General**

**Pairing: None**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: I know most of my readers are from the US, where the Superbowl is a much bigger deal, so here's a drabble dedicated to that event. If you don't know who won, you won't want to read this because there are spoilers for the game. **

If you lived as a rancher in Darton, TV didn't have a high priority. There was always work to be done, from sunup to sundown. Most ranchers only watched TV at night, to catch up on the news. Maybe watch a short sitcom if there was time. Their was only two exceptions to this sudeo. The Kentucky Derby, and the Superbowl.

Both events were used as an excuse to invite the neighbors over and have a party. Today was the Superbowl, and Sam couldn't believe how many people were currently in her modest sized house. The ranch hands, the Kenworthy's, The Ely's. All the brothers were at home and here for the game, even Kit. Trudy and Preston were here, some of Brynna's friends from work, and the Slocum's. Sam didn't want them to come, but in the name of Western hospitality, they were forced to invite them.

The men were in the living room, watching the game, along with Maxine, Trudy and surprisingly Rachel. Everyone else was in the kitchen, talking or making food for the crowd of people.

Sam stood in the corner, drinking her lemonade and people watching. She loved this, everyone taking a much needed break just to spend time with one another. Jake came into the kitchen, and joined her in her quiet spot.

"Not watching the game anymore?"

"Nah, Seattle's wiping the floor with Denver. I owe twenty to Nate now." Sam smirked.

"This is why you shouldn't bet Jake."

"But I had a system, they weren't supposed to lose." Sam shook her head, but didn't push it further. She would rather enjoy the day, not tell Jake that she had bet with Nate too, and she would be getting the twenty that he just lost.


	34. Smitten

**Theme: Romance**

**Pairing: Grace/Dallas**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: So in the last book, it said that Dallas and Grace were standing close together. Maybe Terri was hinting at a relationship, maybe she wasn't but it's always fun to think about it. I hope that this doesn't seem too OOC to anyone, but if it is please let me know. I find these characters are hard to write. **

Grace Forster was cleaning up after another family lunch. Her gaze wasn't on the dishes she was washing, currently she was looking out the window, at a certain aged foreman. Her mind was so far away, that she didn't hear Brynna enter the kitchen.

"I never would have thought that Grace Forster could be smitten." She jumped, dropping the plate back into the sink.

"I'm not smitten. That is something that happens to someone who is in love, and much younger than I." Brynna gave her a knowing look, but didn't push.

"Too bad, because he looks at you like he's smitten." She left the room after that, a smirk on her face. She knew Grace, and this little fact would stew in her mind for weeks. Hopefully, it would lead to something good happening to the two of them.


	35. Disappointment

**Theme: Angst/General**

**Pairing: Pepper/Sam **

**Rating: K**

Samantha could count on one hand the number of times she had devastated her father. The times when her father looked at her disappointment clear in his eye, silence greeting her instead of kind words.

The first time was when she was thirteen and chasing after Preston. When her father found out that she had disobeyed both him and Brynna, he had been horribly disappointed in her.

The second time was when she was seventeen years old. She had been dating Jake for three years, and they had just broken up. In response to her grief, she went to the mall, and had her long auburn hair chopped off. She came home sporting a new short haircut, freshly dyed so it was black in colour. Her father hadn't spoken to her for a week.

The third time, was when she announced that she was going to school for journalism. She was going to go the University of New York, a place so far away from Nevada. It took almost a month for Wyatt to talk to her.

The fourth and last time she disappointed him, was when she said she was going to get married. He had assumed that she was back together with Jake. When she said that she was engaged to Pepper, Wyatt spoke to her, but didn't talk to Pepper for almost two months. She never understood why he was so upset at her choice of partner. If Wyatt sensed her confusion, he didn't say anything.

She was worried that he wouldn't even show up to the wedding, but when the day came, Wyatt showed up in a fresh pressed suit, and walked her down the aisle. His disappointment cast aside, at least for one day.


	36. Award

**Theme: General**

**Pairing: None, Sam centric**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: This takes place roughly ten years in the future**

The place they were at was expensive. The decor was finer than anything Sam had ever seen before. The table's linens probably cost more than she wanted to know. She felt nervous, she wasn't going to fit in here. What if she used the wrong fork, or didn't know which wine would pair correctly with her dinner.

A hand on her leg drew her out of her thoughts.

"Sam relax. No one is going to judge you, they're going to be too busy watching the awards." She tried to follow his instructions, but she was too wound up.

Eventually the awards started up and she could finally relax. Jake was right, no one was paying attention to them.

"And the winner for best article by a journalist aged twenty-five or younger goes to, ...Samantha Forster!" Sam was in shock, she had won. A grin erupted on her face, she stood up and headed to the stage.

As she accepted her award, all thoughts of the fancy diner were banished from her mind.


	37. Addition

**Theme: Family**

**Pairing: Wyatt/Brynna**

**Rating: K**

Brynna stared at the test, not believing the results at first. Her hand shook slightly and she fought to steady her breath. Cody wasn't even a year old, and he was now going to have a younger sibling. She was happy, but wondered how Wyatt would take the news. The ranch had fallen on hard times as of late, and another child wouldn't help with that.

She jumped when she heard the bedroom door open. Wyatt walked in, stopping when he saw his wife's face. "Brynna? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but I have something to tell you." She walked over to where he was standing and handed him the test. He looked at it for a moment, confused, before understanding lit up him face.

"We're having another one?" She nodded. A grin broke out on his face, and he pulled her into his arms. "Another baby" He whispered, more to himself than her.

Brynna smiled, happiness overcoming her. Times might be tough, but they would get through it, as a family.


	38. Breaking the news

**Theme: Family/Fluff**

**Pairing: None, Forster family centric**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: This drabble is related to yesterdays so if you haven't read that one, then you might want too before you read this one.**

Brynna and Wyatt were the first ones at the dinner table. They were whispering to one another, debating on how to break the news. They stopped when Grace served dinner, and Sam brought Cody in. The table was quiet, but Grace noticed the difference in her son and his wife. Not much got past her.

Finally Wyatt broke the somewhat awkward silence. "Well, everyone, Brynna and I have some news." Sam and Grace looked up, eagerly waiting for the news.

"I'm pregnant." Brynna's statement was met with by silence for a moment, then the kitchen became loud with cheers and congratulations. Sam and Grace bombarded Brynna with questions, not letting her answer any of them before another was asked. Cody picked up on the happy atmosphere and started babbling happily in his chair.

Wyatt leaned over to whisper in his wife's ear. "Guess we didn't have to worry about telling them after all."


	39. Leaving

**Theme: Angst**

**Pairing: Sam/Jake**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: The idea for this drabble came from raynagirl. I hope that this is what you were looking for when you sent your request. To all my readers I would like to remind you that I am open to a suggestions/ideas. If there is something that you would like to see written then tell me please. I'm happy to do requests. This drabble is also done in Sam's POV.**

You would think that I would be better prepared for this day. I had known it was coming for months now, but I was more than happy to ignore the impending date. I hadn't slept, to bust thinking about what this day meant to Jake, to me, to us.

I stared at the alarm clock watching the numbers tick by. Normally when I did this time moved slower. However today it felt like the clock was taunting me by moving fast then ever. With a defeated sigh, I got up and turned the alarm off before it could start beeping.

I moved slowly, already missing him, when he hadn't even left yet. How was I supposed to get through the rest of the semester when I couldn't seem to get through the first day?

I didn't eat any of the breakfast Gram gave me, and no one pressured me to. I could feel their sympathetic gazes on me, all knowing why I was so upset. Jake and I had only been dating for nine months, but the nine months were all we needed to fall in love. It helps when you know the person so well, that dating was just adding more physical contact to the relationship.

I heard a truck pull up, and I knew Jake was here. He had promised to come see me once more before he left. I walked out to meet him, the ranch yard suspiciously quiet. Everyone had decided to wait until Jake and I had out moment before they started on their daily work.

Jake stepped out of his truck, looking like he had had as much sleep as I had. I raced forward and wrapped my arms around him, breathing in his sent. He returned the gesture, burying his nose in my hair. We stayed like this for a few minutes, both reluctant to let go.

Finally Jake pulled away, breaking our hug.

"Be good Sam, don't do anything crazy."

"You know I can't promise that." He smiled.

"I know. But if don't answer my Skype calls then I' racing back here."

"Deal." He kissed me, trying to convey as much emotion into the kiss as possible. I kissed back, no where near ready to let him go.

When we broke apart, he got into his truck without an actual goodbye. If we tried to say it, then he would never leave. Besides, we didn't even really need words, we knew each other too well.

He waved as he pulled away, and I waved back, trying to hide my tears. After he was gone fro my line of sight, I went back to my room, and crossed today's date off of the calendar. One day down, 63 to go.


	40. Dropped Off

**Theme: Fluff/Family**

**Pairing: Sam/Wyatt, Family moment**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed yesterday's drabble. You guys are amazing, thank you so much for your complements. This drabble is the same idea of either Sam or Jake going off to college, but will be much fluffier. Enjoy!**

"You have everything you need?"

"Yes."

"Everything that the school listed?"

"Yes."

"And your list of emergency contacts?"

"Dad for the last time yes, I have everything!" Sam normally didn't lose her temper like this, but her father had been asking these sorts of questions for the past two hours. He was dropping her off at the University of Nevada today, and having a mini-breakdown. Wyatt Forster didn't cry, he fussed.

"Sorry honey, I can't help but worry about you. Seems like it was just yesterday that you were running around the ranch yard, hair in pigtails, missing half your teeth, singing songs that only you knew the lyrics too. I'm proud of you honey, and your mother would be too." Sam smiled at his last sentence. It was times like this that she missed her mother the most.

"Thanks dad, and please try not to worry too much. I have everything that I need, and besides Jake will be there too." Wyatt nodded, hugged her and left for his car.

When he was out of earshot, he muttered to himself, "Jake being here alone with you is what I'm worried about."


	41. Photo Album

**Theme: Fluff/Family**

**Pairing: None, Sam centric**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: This drabble takes place roughly ten years in the future, is in Sam's POV and the idea came from Nica-Lynn**

I sighed as I lowered myself into the chair. I was over the moon when I found out that I was pregnant, but now the constant back pain and tiredness was getting to me. I had pulled out an album, planning on looking at the long forgotten pictures. The album was covered in dust, a sign of how long it had been on the shelf.

Gram had brought the album over earlier, saying how she thought I would like it when I was at this point of my pregnancy. I dusted it off, and opened the cover. The very first picture was of my mother holding what appeared to be a letter from the doctor, looking ecstatic. It must have been the pregnancy results.

The next twenty pages mostly showed my mother's baby shower, her growing belly, and her and my father painting my room. She was glowing in all of them, wearing bohemian skirts that only she could pull off.

The last photo was of my mother holding a newly born me, and my father leaning over her shoulder. He was smiling, and I could see tears in his eyes. My mother looked a little worse for wear. Her hair was sticking to her sweat soaked forehead, and she looked exhausted. The smile on her face, and the light in her eyes made her look fantastic. Both of my parents were looking down at me with a mixture of awe and love in their eyes. They looked so happy in this picture, even happier then their wedding day.

I missed my mother at times like this. Especially now that I was going to be a mother myself. I knew though, that somewhere, my mother was looking down at me.


	42. Coffee Shop

**Theme: General**

**Pairing: None, Jen centric**

**Rating: K**

Jen had been away from home for almost seven months now. She was accepted into every school that she applied for, but only a few gave funding. In the end, she had to go to university in New York, as it was the only school that gave her full funding. She worked a part time job so she could pay for everything that the student funding didn't cover. She couldn't get many hours while she was taking classes, so she had opted to stay at the school during breaks and pick up more hours there.

Now as she left her job for the day, she couldn't help but feel crushingly lonely. She had to miss Thanksgiving, Christmas, and was currently on her spring reading break. She was envious of the students that went home to their families while she couldn't. She was counting down the days until second semester was over and she could fly home for the summer.

She should be heading back to her dorm. There was a list of chores that needed to be done and she hadn't started on any of them. Instead though, she walked down the street slowly, looking at the stores she passed daily. Eventually she saw a small coffee place, independently owned. It looked warm and cozy, even from the street. Deciding that she deserved a treat, she walked in.

The shop was filled with overstuffed couches and chairs that didn't match, obscure books that decorated the warm brown walls, and she could see a cat sitting on the counter.

She bought an excessively sweet coffee, and grabbed a chair in the corner. She nestled into the soft fabric, noting how it smelled like coffee. She watched as people came in and out of the cafe, seeing a few people she recognized from class. A hand on her shoulder startled her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw a handsome man in front of her.

"Sorry, I was just going to ask if this spot was taken." He pointed to the chair across from hers.

"Oh, no go right ahead." He smiled and then held out his hand.

"I'm Jeremy, you're in my chem class right?"

"Yeah, I'm Jen." As Jeremy sat down, Jen took another sip of her coffee and smiled. Maybe she wouldn't be so lonely after all.


	43. My Father Is

**Theme: Family/Fluff**

**Pairing: None, Sam centric**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: The italics at the end are Sam's thoughts. **

"Class your assignment, is to finish this sentence. 'My father is...' I want everyone to come up with at least three well structured sentences. Due tomorrow first thing." The bell went off signaling the end of English. Sam and Jen packed up their things and left class in silence, thinking about the assignment.

"Unusual assignment eh?" Sam asked, not really needing an answer but wanting to start a conversation.

"Yeah, Ms. Fletcher is trying to get some of the kids who don't try to start participating more I think. I mean how hard is it to write a few sentences about your father?"

Very hard apparently. Sam had been sitting in her room for an hour, staring a blank piece of paper that seemed to mock her. It shouldn't be this hard. She knew who her father was, but to actually describe him, and put him on paper was something else. How do you define a thing as complex as a person in a few sentences?

She went to bed far later than she usually did, when she could no longer keep her eyes open. Her paper was still blank.

When she handed in the paper the next morning, this is what it said...

_My father is: Indescribable. He is contradictions wrapped in a tall man. He is tough, yet soft. He comes off as cold, but is warm. He is a provider, a protector, a rancher and a friend. He is loyal and brave, sparing no expense to protect his family. To describe him in a few sentences would be doing him a great injustice. For my father is so much more than words can say._


	44. Moving In

**Theme: Family**

**Pairing: None, Brynna centric**

**Rating: K**

When Brynna first moved in, she felt out of place. This was not two lovers moving in together and starting a life together. She was an outsider coming into a well settled home. They had their own traditions and habits. Objects were sitting where they had for years.

She opened her boxes and moved her stuff in slowly. She was careful to avoid upsetting anyones items or habits. It took her a full year before she truly felt comfortable in the Forster house. It wasn't until she had her son that she felt more included.

She never blamed any of them for her feelings. It wasn't their fault, they had lived this way for over twenty years, and habits that have grown this long didn't change overnight. It took a little work, but when she was fully accepted, she found that it was worth all the effort in the world.


	45. Valentine's Day

**Theme: Romance**

**Pairing: Sam/Jake**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: This takes place a few years in the future, Sam is a senior and Jake is going to college.**

Sam and Jakes relationship was never normal. They didn't pay attention to standards that society set for romance. It was easy because they had grown up together, almost becoming one person before the idea of dating was entertained in their minds. They didn't text each other sappy messages, talk on the phone for hours or shower each other in gifts. They knew how they felt for each other, and didn't feel the need to do what others expected.

Still, when Sam watched all of her friends and family get gifts for Valentine's Day, she felt a little left out. Most of the women in her life had gotten some sort of gift as jewelry, candy or stuffed animals. Ryan had surprised Jen with white roses, and they weren't even dating.

She told herself that she was being silly feeling left out. She and Jake had agreed not to do any thing for Valentines. Watching everyone talk about how their significant others had spoiled them was starting to get to her though, so despite all attempts not to, she was in a foul mood by the end of the day.

That all changed though when she saw Jake parked outside of the school. He was wearing a suit, and his truck had been recently washed.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" He smiled.

"I know we said that we ween't going to o anything, but my brothers were ragging on me and I thought that the were right. A girl like you should be wined and dined on a day like this. So I'm going to take you home, you'll get changed, and then we're going out for dinner. Oh, and this is for out." He pulled out an orange rose and handed it to her.

"I know red is your favorite, but they were out." Sam kissed him deeply, uncaring of who was watching.

"It's perfect Jake. Happy Valentine's Day."


	46. Drinking

**Them: Humour**

**Pairing: None**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating yesterday, it was my father's birthday so I didn't have time to update. So I will put two new drabbles up today. They will be linked, so make sure that you read both. Rating for mentions of drinking.**

"Sam I think that you've had enough." Jen said, concerned for her friends well being.

"Nonsense Jen, you can never have too much tequila." Sam downed another shot of the clear liquid and started giggling at something unknown. It was Sam's 21st birthday and they were at a bar celebrating. They had invited everyone they knew, and they were buying Sam shots left and right. After two hours at the bar, she was thoroughly drunk.

Jen walked over to Ross. He had offered to be designated driver for Sam and Pepper, not being a large drinker himself.

"Ross, I think it's time to get Sam out of here." A loud cheer went up and she turned to look at what was going on behind her. Pepper was currently dancing on a table top, trying to take his shirt off.

"Looks like he's ready to go home too." Ross nodded, and went to get his friend off of the table. Jen grabbed Sam, letting the redhead lean on her. Ross and Jen fought to get the drunk Pepper and Sam into the car. They put them in the back seat before driving off. They were both asleep before they reached River Bend.

"How hungover do you think they're going to be tomorrow?" Jen asked, an amused smirk on her face.

"Pretty hungover."

"You want to have some fun with them tomorrow?"

Ross didn't reply, but his smile said it all. They were going to have a good day tomorrow.


	47. Hangover

**Theme: Humour**

**Pairing: None**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: This drabble is connected to the last one, so you do have to read it to understand this one. Rating for mentions of drinking. Reminder that I am taking requests.**

The first thing Sam felt when she woke up was a piercing headache. Her mouth felt dry, and she felt sick to her stomach. She struggled to sit up, and realized that she wasn't alone. Pepper was lying next to her on the couch, snoring softly. She racked her brain for memories of the previous night. All that she could remember was going to the bar, drinking tequila and then laughing with Pepper about something in the car on the way home.

She groaned in pain when sunlight hit her eye. She laid back down on the couch, deciding that sleep was the best thing. Her plans were foiled though, when two individuals burst through the door and started blasting air horns.

Both she and Pepper jumped up and screamed at the horrible noise. They clutched their heads and groaned in anguish.

"Jen why?" Sam asked, looking up at her friend.

"I couldn't resist. It was Ross who came up with the air horns though." Pepper glared from where he had fallen on the floor.

"If you two think I'm going to forget this you're wrong." He muttered, not wanting to exasperate his hangover. Ross picked up on of the pillows and threw it at Pepper.

"C'mon, there's work to do." Pepper groaned but got up and headed upstairs to change. Sam flopped back onto the couch, and curled up into a ball.

"Ugh I'm never drinking again."


	48. Wyatt

**Theme: Angst/Tragedy**

**Pairing: None, Wyatt centric**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: I'm doing another theme week, and this one is going to be really sad. I always felt that Terri didn't address Louise's death enough. I lost my own mother at a young age like Sam, and I wanted to explore how people would have felt at hearing the news of Louise's death. So this week is going to be there reactions. Each drabble is going to be sad and full of angst, so please don't read if that is going to bother you. Sorry, super long A/N over. **

When he heard the news he didn't react. He sat down and stared off into space, trying to wrap his head around the news. She couldn't be dead. Louise did some silly things in the name of animals, but she hadn't put her life in danger since they had Sam.

He felt the grief when he thought of his daughter, currently sleeping soundly. He was a single parent now. How would he tell her? How could he tell a seven year old that she would never see her mother again.

He was aware of Heck talking, telling him the details of Louise's death. He didn't hear any of it though. He could only hear a loud ringing in his ears. He felt like his body was paralyzed. Faintly he wondered if he was going into shock. He felt his mom place a hand on his shoulder, and realized that he was crying.

He looked down to his left hand and stared at the gold band. It was worn and dirty from years of working with it on. Eight years of marriage, over. His wife was dead.

He broke down then and sobbed openly. His shock was gone, and all that was left was the pain of grief.


	49. Maxine

**Theme: Angst/Tragedy**

**Pairing: None, Maxine centric**

**Rating: K**

**Warning for character death and severe angst. **

The night Louise died was the worst of her life. When the phone rang at three in the morning, she had ignored it. She was tired and she didn't care who was calling, as far as she was concerned the machine could get it.

Luke had grumbled, but reached over her to pick up the ringing device. She was starting to fall back asleep when Luke hung up the phone and sighed loudly.

"Maxine" Normally she would have made a small groan and just curled up in the blankets. Something in his tone spooked her, made her sit up and look at her husband.

"Maxine that was Wyatt. Louise was in a car accident two hours ago-" He was cut off by Maxine's panicked voice.

"Oh my God, is she okay? We have to go to the hospital, Wyatt and Sam need us." She shot out of bed, started to get dressed. She looked over at her husband, confused, wondering why he wasn't doing the same as her.

"Luke?"

"Maxine," He paused, licked his lips. "Louise is dead"

She stopped moving then.

"What?"

"She died in the accident. I'm so sorry Maxine." Maxine didn't respond. She slowly lowered herself down to the floor, raised a hand to her lips. She was whispering 'no' under her breath over and over.

"She can't be dead. She, she can't." Luke made his way over to his wife, and wrapped his arms around her trembling form.

"I'm so sorry." Maxine cried into his arms for the rest of the night over the loss of her best friend.


	50. Heck Ballard

**Theme: Angst/Tragedy**

**Pairing: None, Heck centric**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Rating is for slightly graphic descriptions of character death. It isn't too extreme, but I thought that you should be warned before you read. On a side note, this is the 50th drabble, so yay!**

Heck had only been a cop for a few years when he was called out on the report of a car accident. He was still a rookie, and in the small town of Darton, nothing truly ghastly happened. A few speeding tickets, underage drinking or minor car accidents were the worst things that he had had to deal with so far. Until that call.

He pulled up to the crashed car, lights on, but the sirens were silent. He didn't think that this was going to be an emergency. He pulled out his flashlight and took a closer look at the overturned car. He didn't see anyone standing near by, maybe they had gone to get help?

The car was embedded in a snow back, still running. He called out, stating that he was the police. There was no answer. He walked up to the driver side, carful not to step in the growing puddle of water. He shone his light into the window, and jumped back when he saw the face of Louise Forster.

He backed away from the gruesome sight of the dead woman. He felt bile rise in his throat and struggle to not throw up. He half walked, half stumbled back to his squad car. He picked up his radio and stuttered into it that he needed an ambulance and back-up. He wasn't equipped to deal with something like this, not yet. He thought of Louise. She was always so nice, going around town with her daughter, talking with everyone she saw.

Her daughter. When he thought of that he remembered that he would be the one to tell Wyatt that he wouldn't see his wife agin. To tell Sam that she wouldn't see her mother again.

He couldn't hold it back this time, he threw up, overcome with news he now had to deliver.


	51. Jake

**Theme: Angst/Tragedy**

**Pairing: None, Jake centric**

**Rating: K**

He was still a child when it happened. This was his first real experience with death. He was too young to remember his grandmother, let alone mourn her. He remembered seeing his mom cry a lot. He went over to Sam's to see her, but she wouldn't come outside. She just stayed in her room. He knew she was sad then, he could hear her crying. He would write letters to her, telling her anything that he could think of just to cheer her up. It never really worked.

He couldn't remember the actual funeral, but he did remember going outside afterwards to sit on the swings with Sam. She had stopped crying, but the look of sadness on her face was devastating. They sat on the swings, silent for a long time, simply watching the clouds drift in the sky. It was a beautiful day, ironic in a way that normally would've made him laugh.

"Jake?" Sam's soft voice broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Why did she have to die?" He didn't have an answer for her.

"I don't know brat." She looked down at the ground, kicked the dirt without any real force. She didn't say anything more, and neither did Jake. He couldn't remember anything after that, but it was something he was happy about. He didn't like seeing her that sad, that broken. He vowed that day to do everything in his power to make sure she never looked like that again.


	52. Grace

**Theme: Angst/Tragedy**

**Pairing: None, Grace centric**

**Rating: K**

Losing Louise was like losing a daughter. Louise's parents had died when she was quite young and so she looked up to Grace as a daughter would. They didn't have the stereotypical mother-in-law/daughter relationship, they got along quite well and felt as if they were truly family.

So when the cop came to their house to break the news, she felt as if she was losing a child. A pain that was never truly forgotten. She moved on, she had to in order to survive. She focused her aching heart on taking care of Samantha, and slowly her wounds healed.

Then her son came to her and told her that he had met someone. She told him to follow his heart but wasn't sure about her own. Could she ever accept another woman into the home that Louise had lived in? She would never be mean to another person, but she was worried that she wouldn't be as nice to the woman as she was to Louise, and she knew Wyatt would notice.

Then she met Brynna and a part of her came back. While she would never replace Louise, she was a wonderful woman and perfect for her son. Sam had her reservations of course, but on the whole she was amazing for the family, restoring a part that had been lost for so long.


	53. Samantha

**Theme: Angst/Tragedy**

**Pairing: None, Sam centric**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: I said that I was going to do a whole week of drabbles concerning Louise's death but I've decided to cut it short. It was too hard having to write such sad drabbles for a whole week. So this will be the last drabble dealing with Louise's death. I promise the next ones will be lighter. Reminder that I'm taking any requests.**

The pain of losing her mother had been hard to deal with. She had moved on though, she was just a child when it happened so as she grew the pain became just a memory. She never got over the longing though.

She longed to have her mother many time in her life. When Jake first asked her out. When they went to the school dance together and he kissed her for the first time. When she published her first article with the local newspaper. When Jake proposed to her, and through all the wedding planning afterward. She missed her the most during the wedding though. When all the family was there but she was missing.

She missed her mother dearly, but she knew that her mother's spirit would always be with her.


	54. Colours

**Theme: General**

**Pairing: Jake/Sam**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: I didn't specify if Jake and Sam are in a relationship in this drabble, so you can imagine it whichever way you like.**

"Why do you hate black so much?" Jake asked Sam. They were eating dinner at Clara's after a long day of work. Sam shrugged.

"I don't hate black, I just look at it from an artists point of view. Black is so final, so bleak. I just don't see how it can be your favorite."

"Easy. Black is simple. You never get into an argument over black. You never have someone tell you that black looks bad. So if you don't like black, what do you like?"

Sam didn't answer right away, choosing to think about her response before answering.

"I like all colours i think. I'm not a fan of white or black simply because they don't have much depth. But other than those two, I think every colour has the power to inspire, and they mean different things to every person."

Jake didn't say anything, staring at the redhead in amazement.

"That's really deep Sam, but it still doesn't answer my question. What's your favourite?"

She smiled. "Blue, like the range sky on a hot day."


	55. Firsts

**Theme: Romance**

**Pairing: Jake/Sam, mentions of past Sam/Pepper**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: This drabble is actually 525 words, but I couldn't see 25 words that I could cut out. So I went over the limit a little, but i don't think anyone will mind too much**.

Samantha Ely looked up as her front door slammed. Her irate granddaughter Ellen had stormed in, grumbling some choice words about her mother.

"Ellen what's going on now?" Ellen and her mother had been having arguments about Ellen's boyfriend. The sight of her storming into her house was not a new one.

"Why doesn't she understand grandma? Jason and I are meant to be. I know she had dozens of boyfriends but sometimes you find the right one right away!" She finished her rant with a loud sigh and flopped into a chair. Wordlessly Sam grabbed a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk. She sat down across from her granddaughter and placed her hand onto Ellen's.

"Sweetheart I think you need to hear a story from your old grandma. Most people in the family think that Jake is my only love. That we never felt love for someone else. They're wrong."

Ellen's mouth fell open. It was a well known fact that Sam Ely had grown up with Jake and they had been in love since they were children, marrying the day she turned twenty. Now she was saying that there was someone else in her life?

Sam continued her story.

"There was a boy on my fathers ranch, a boy named Pepper. He was the same age as your grandfather. He had fiery read hair and a huge heart. He was so funny and talkative, unusual for a cowboy. He was my first real love. He was my first for many things. My first kiss, my first real date, the first person that said he loved me. The first person that I said 'I love you' to. We were even engaged at one point."

"Wait you were engaged to another man before grandpa? Does he know?" Sam laughed at Ellen's remark.

"Oh he knew. He was insanely jealous, but being the quiet man he is, he never said anything."

"So what happened to you and Pepper then?"

Sam took a long sip from her glass before answering.

"We were good as friends but we just didn't work well as a couple. When the glow of a new relationship faded we both realized that while we weren't unhappy, we weren't really happy either. That's not love, and not something you want in a relationship. We agreed to go our separate ways. After that Jake and I started to date and well the rest is history."

Ellen wasn't happy with the story though. "So are you saying that my mom's right and Jason and I shouldn't be together?" Sam shook her head.

"No. Maybe you are meant to be, maybe you're not. I just wanted you to know that sometimes the happiness you feel from being in a relationship might not be from that person, but just the idea of the relationship."

"So whatever happened to Pepper?"

"He met a girl named Lynn through HARP. They married and had two kids. They're still happily married. Now let's get you back to your place. I'll talk to your mother and see if I can get her to lay off. At least for a little while."


	56. Drawing

**Theme: Humour/Friendship**

**Pairing: None, hinted feeling between Sam/Jake**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: This is told through Sam's POV. The reference Darrel makes is from Titanic, in case you haven't seen that movie. **

"Sam, Sam look at me!" I looked up from my sketchbook to see Darrel in an iconic pose on the couch.

"Draw me like one of your French girls" He tried to say in a seductive voice before he burst into giggles. I could only shake my head at his antics. Jake laughed at his friend before continuing on his homework. Darrel, Jen, Jake and I had met up to work on homework together.

Jen had finished hours ago and was reading ahead in her English novel. Jake was working on a final essay and I had finished my homework. Darrel didn't seem to work on anything productive today. Unless you call annoying us productive. I had pulled out my sketchbook but I hadn't found anything inspiring yet.

Darrel's joke had me thinking though. I looked over at Jake and decided to try my hand at drawing a human for once. I pulled out some charcoal and started working. I was careful to not let Jake catch me staring at him. I didn't want him to see this. Or for Darrel to catch on to what I was doing.

I lost all sense of time as I was working, drawing thick black lines and using my fingers to smudge the charcoal until it was the shade I wanted it to be. After an unknown length of time I looked at my finished drawing.

It wasn't my best work, but it still captured the essence of Jake. The way his eyes sparkled, how his long hair looked hanging over his strong back, the way his arm was tensed up from writing so long. I decided to keep this drawing secret. It felt too personal to share with anyone. Maybe I would show it to Jake one day. Maybe.

As if he knew I was thinking about him, Jake looked up at me.

"Whatcha drawing Brat?"

"Oh you know, just stuff that makes me happy."


	57. Pink Shirt Day

**Theme: General**

**Pairing: None, Sam centric**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: So today in Canada, it's Pink Shirt day. It's the day we dedicate every year to stop bullying. I'm not sure if other country's have something similar, but I thought that I should do a drabble about bullying. If everyone stood up for those who couldn't, and we were just nicer generally, then maybe we wouldn't have such a problem.**

Sam was waiting by Jen's locker, waiting for her friend to get out of class. She looked at her watched and her brow furrowed slightly, I they didn't hurry then they would have to wait for the late bus. She heard some yelling and looked up. Trevor, the resident quarterback was picking on Nathan, the leader of the math club.

"Come on nerd, give me the answers." Trevor shoved Nathan hard, causing him to fall into the lockers.

"No, it's cheating!" Nathan was protesting, but he was no match for Trevor's strength. Trevor pushed him again, causing Nathan to drop his things.

"I wasn't asking geek." Just as Trevor advanced again, Sam stepped in.

"Hey, leave him alone!" She rushed over and stood in front of Nathan.

"Listen chick, this doesn't have anything to do with you."

"Yes, it does. You have no right to hurt another person just because you can't do your own homework."

"Whatever." Trevor walked off, not wanting to push the matter further. Sam turned to Nathan.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah, umm thanks for standing up for me."

"Don't thank me, I was just doing what any decent human would." Nathan smiled before hurrying off. He didn't want to stick around in case Trevor came back. Jen finally came out of her class and walked over to Sam's side.

"What was that about?"

"Just stopping Trevor from bulling Nathan again."

"Man I hate bullies, I wish that they would pick on someone there own size."

"Me too, come on, we need to move if we're going to make the bus." As they rushed out of the school, Sam couldn't help but smile, proud that she had stood up for Nathan.


	58. I feel a sin comin' on

**Theme: Romance**

**Pairing: Ross/Jen**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: So once again, Ross is roughly ten years older then Sam/Jen. This takes place roughly ten years in the future. It is based off of the song, "I feel a sin comin' on" by the Pistol Annies. If you haven't heard it, I highly suggest that you listen to it before reading. This drabble is also slightly more adult than what I have written before. **

She didn't go to places like this. Hazy with smoke and cheap perfume, this was the type of establishment that she avoided like Slocum. Yet, here she was. Her senses felt pleasantly dulled, caused by the whisky she was drinking. She was waiting for him to arrive, so that they could continue with whatever this 'thing' was. An affair perhaps? She shook her head at the thought. Saying that they were having an affair was implying that what they were doing was dirty, wrong. Although if her parents or pastor knew what she was doing, they would say that it was.

Finally the door opened and in strode in Ross Williams. He was dressed in a black shirt and dark jeans, dark hair slicked back. She turned to look at the bar, feigning disinterest. She felt a callused hand move her blonde hair away from her neck, before chapped lips started to press kisses to her skin. She finished the last of her whiskey before shifting in her seat and pressing her lips to his. The kiss grew heated, her hands in his hair, his on her back.

When she broke the kiss she could see traces of her red lipstick on his lips. His gaze was heated, wanting. She threw some cash down on the bar and they walked out. They weren't even in the car before their hands were roaming each other again. How many times had they done this? How many times were they going to do it again? She didn't know the answer to those questions. She couldn't bring herself to care. She would gladly cave into the temptation each time. She would sin again, just for the mix of tall dark and handsome in front of her.


	59. Algebra

**Theme: Friendship**

**Pairing: None, Sam centric**

**Rating: K**

"Why. Is. This. So. Hard?" Sam was banging her head on her kitchen table, trying desperately to tackle the night's algebra homework. The problems were relatively easy if you understood math, but Sam never really did understand it.

"Why don't you call Jake for help?" Grace asked from the kitchen.

"I can't he's off at that tack competition in Reno. He won't be back until Friday and the test is tomorrow. I'm going to fail it, I just know it." She dropped her head to the table once more, ignoring the growing pain on her forehead.

"So call Jen, I'm sure she would help."

"She's busy studying for the advanced chemistry quiz."

"So ask Ross."

"Ross?" Sam lifted her head. "What would he know about math?"

"He was in construction for years. You have to know math in order to build things."

"Oh my gosh you're right! Thanks Gram!" Sam bolted out of the house, ignoring her grandmother's pleas to not slam the door. She found Ross, and despite his attempted protests, got him to agree to helping her on her homework.

She ended up getting an A on the test and was so happy that she threw her arms around Ross and kissed his cheek. She would later swear that he didn't stop blushing for three days.


	60. Introduction

**Theme: Romance/Fluff**

**Pairing: Sam/Pepper**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: Inspired by the song "Farmer's daughter" by Rodney Atkins**

When he first arrived at River Bend, he was a gangly fifteen year old, full of arrogance and hope. He had run away from home, glad to be away from the harsh and cold environment. He had cashed out his bank account and gone as far south as it would take him, Darton Nevada. Mr. Forster had been kind enough to give him a job, putting him to work the day after he arrived.

He worked there for two years, steadily growing more discontented with his job. He had gone from an environment that was too cold to one that was too hot. He was even considering quitting and moving on to a new place. Until Wyatt came home one day with a young girl. The moment she stepped out of the truck, his eyes were on her. Short red hair, brown eyes and a warm smile greeted him. This must be the mysterious Samantha he had heard so much about. Wyatt brought her too him and introduced her formally.

"Sam I'd like you to meet Pepper, he's one of our ranch hands."

"HI, it's nice to meet you." She put her hand out and he shook it silently, unable to get any words out. Maybe he would stick around a little longer.


	61. Kisses

**Theme: Romance**

**Pairing: Jake/Sam**

**Rating: K+**

When Sam was younger she thought that there was only one way to kiss a person. Soft, sweet and full of tender emotion. It wasn't until she started dating Jake that she realized there were so many ways to kiss a person.

Of course their were soft and sweet ones, full of love and emotion. Their was strong passionate ones, ones that made her feel like she was melting into Jake's arms. Their were quick ones and slow ones, sweet ones and harsh ones, each kiss slightly different from the others. Her personal favorites were the one's she received when she wasn't supposed to know about. Like when Jake thought she was asleep and he would lean down and kiss her forehead softly. Those kisses always held the most love and affection out of all the ones she received. They were always perfect.


	62. Arguably Desirable

**Theme: Romance**

**Pairing: Sam/Pepper**

**Rating: K+**

**A/N: So I recently got a few reviews and messages, from someone who was quite upset that I have been doing drabbles about Sam/Pepper. I would just like to give my readers a friendly reminder that I am doing drabbles because I like to switch up the pairings for fun and to challenge my writing skills. I do list the pairing at the start of each drabble, so if you don't like that particular pairing then you are forewarned. Sorry if this comes off as rude, but I feel that criticism should be reserved for my writing and stories, not the pairing that I chose. **

"No Pepper that's not what I'm saying!"

"Well, that's what it sounded like!"

"You must have heard wrong then!"

"I think that you said it wrong!"

Sam and Pepper were having a spirited, but not hateful argument. They both couldn't really remember what the argument was about. Pepper secretly enjoyed when Sam got all worked up. She had the cutest facial expressions; her face flushed bright red. He had stopped listening to her a while ago, simply watching her different expressions and emotions. Acting impulsively, he leaned forward and interrupted her next argument with a kiss.

He pulled away, not kissing her for long, just long enough to stop the words flowing out of her mouth.

"What was that?"

"A kiss, something that people do when they are in a relationship." He answered with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Yes, I know what the act was, I'm asking why you were doing-" She was cut off yet again by his lips pressing against hers. When he pulled away Sam was staring at him flustered, with a mix of anger and desire.

"Pepper I am trying to talk to-" He cut her off again.

"Pepper I'm-" And again.

"Damn it Pepper! Stop kissing-" He kissed her deeply this time, wrapping his arms around her. She quickly gave up resisting, eagerly kissing him back. When he broke the kiss, she was blushing slightly, all traces of anger gone.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Pepper grinned.

"Umm, I can't remember, but I mean, if you want to cut me off again-" He followed her request, the argument forgotten for now.


	63. Bait a hook

Theme: Romance/Humour Pairing: Sam/Jake Rating: K A/N: This drabble takes place roughly five years in the future and Ryan and Jen are not together in this. Based off of the song, "Bait a hook" by Justin Moore. There is a note at the end of this drabble from me, you can read it if you want or you can ignore it, it doesn't hold any vital information. Darrel was the one to tell Jake what the whole town was buzzing about. Sam had gone into town with Ryan, to a sushi restaurant. They had eaten lunch and she had to drive them home because he drank too many cosmos. The rumour mill was busy, saying that they were now in a relationship, that Ryan was rebounding from Jen and Sam was cheating on Jake. Jake smiled at Darrel when he broke the news, this left Darrel very confused. "But aren't you mad?" "Nope." "But Sam went out to lunch with another guy!" "Which she has the right too. Besides I don't like sushi." "But you're not worried that she might cheat on you?" Jake looked at Darrel with frustration. "First, Sam and I are in love, something I don't doubt. Second, Sam isn't the cheating type; and third, even if she was, do you really think she would go for Slocum? I mean c'mon, she had to change the flat on his car." Darrel laughed. "Yeah you're right, sorry the rumours bother me more than they should." "S'alright. But seriously, Ryan? That man can't even bait a hook." Note: So I'm putting this at the end because it is a bit of a rant, and I didn't want it to take away from the drabble, so it's at the end. Here's the thing, even after the plea I posted yesterday, I'm still getting messages from people complaining about the pairing. I don't want to sound like I can't take criticism, but I don't see the pairings I choose to do as wrong. If you really don't like the pairing that I picked, then don't read it. Or better yet, send me a request on what you do want to see and I'll write that instead. Because this story is really a mass amount of different stories, it can be hard to come up with a topic every day. That's why I pick different pairings like Sam/Pepper or Jen/Ross. So I can change it up and use the same storyline for different pairings. I'm well aware that I'm ranting, but it really bugs me that as a reader you choose to look down on the pairing that I chose and not my actual writing. Anyways, I promise that this is the last time I will bring this up, but to the Guest who keeps sending me these messages, I hope you look at this before you tell me not to do Sam/Pepper anymore. Thanks for putting up with my mini-tirade. 


	64. A fool in tinfoil

Theme: Romance/Fluff Pairing: Sam/Quinn Rating: K A/N: A big thank you to everyone for their amazing support yesterday. I hope I didn't offend anyone, or upset anyone, I was quite angry when I wrote the note. (Not a good way to write.) This drabble is set roughly five years in the future, and the idea for this drabble came from TexanChic. Thanks again everyone for all of your lovely comments. Virtual cookies for you all! Quinn was taking a long lone ride when he saw a woman walking through the playa. Not just any woman either, it was Samantha, his girlfriend of three years. She was too far from home to have gotten here on foot. She must have been thrown by Ace, or she had followed the Phantom out here. When he rode closer he could hear her muttering curses under her breath. "Need a hand cowgirl?" She looked up at him with an irritate expression that quickly melted when she recognized him. "Hey, and yes a hand would be lovely." She walked to the other side of Chip while he kicked his feet from the stirrups. She swung herself up behind him with a well practiced ease. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his shoulder, breathing in his scent. They rode silently for a while, not feeling the need to fill the silence with small talk. "So you gonna tell me what happened?" Quinn broke the silence, curious as to why his girlfriend was alone in the playa. "I wanted to get some photos of that new renegade that's been roaming around here. I got a little too close, he charged Ace who subsequently spooked and threw me. You rode by only a few minutes later actually." "So I saved you?" He teased lightly, grinning at the face she made "No." "Really? So I'm not your knight in shining armor?" "Nope. More like a fool in tinfoil." Quinn recoiled as if her words had actually hurt him, dramatically clutching his heart. "Argh Forster, your words, though lies wound me!" He spoke with a cheesy accent, behaving quite melodramatically for a man his age. Sam giggled and reached for him again. "But I don't want a knight, I want my fool!" She spoke in the same voice, causing grins to spread on both their faces. "Good, cause this fool wants you too." Quinn twisted his body to the point of pain so he could face her and give her a kiss. They were enjoying their kiss until Quinn moved a little too far and ended up falling off of Chip, bringing Sam with him. When they hit the hard desert ground they both let out sounds of pain. "This is what I meant Quinn, no knight would knock his lady off of a horse." "He wouldn't kiss you that well either." He waggled his eyebrows, making Sam blush and laugh again. They both got back on Chip and rode to River Bend without any other incidents. 


	65. Hotdog

**Theme: Romance/Humour**

**Pairing: Sam/Quinn**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: Takes place after yesterday's drabble, you'll need to read that one in order to get this one.**

"Sam? I think that there is someone outside who wants to see you." Everyone looked up at Grace's words. Sam stood up from the table and looked out the window. Quinn Ely was currently walking with great difficulty, dressed entirely in tinfoil. Sam raced outside.

"Quinn? What on earth are you doing? You're going to get heatstroke in this outfit, not to mention blind everyone within a ten mile radius." She grabbed at the tinfoil, pulling it off of her sweating boyfriend.

"I was trying to be romantic!" He defended.

"By turning yourself into a hotdog?"

"No by showing up as your fool in tinfoil!" Sam pulled off the last piece of the metal, leaving Quinn standing gasping for air and pulling at his shirt in an effort to get cool. Sam smiled, chuckling at her boyfriend.

"You silly goose. This was romantic, but don't do it again. There is no honour in dying because you dressed like a hotdog."

"I wasn't a hotdog!"

"Yeah but if you had died then that's what people would've thought, that you were a giant hotdog." She kissed him, taking some of the sting out of her words, before whispering into his ear.

"Good thing I like hotdogs."


	66. Cookies

**Theme: Family/Fluff**

**Pairing: Sam/Cody, sibling**

**Rating: K**

"Sam, whatcha doin'?" A sleepy Cody stumbled into the kitchen, walking in just as Sam was making a batch of sugar cookies.

"I'm making cookies Codster, you want to help?" The three year old nodded eagerly. He didn't know what he was going to have to do, but the promise of cookies was enough to entice him. Sam pointed the sink, getting him to wash his hands before she sat him on the counter next to her.

Over the next two hours, Sam patiently showed Cody how to measure the ingredients, let him stir the batter and help her place the first batch on the cookie sheet. Because she was working with a young child, the process was much slower than normal. Not to mention the mess. Samantha didn't mind though, she liked to spend time with her younger brother.

The oven dinged, signaling the end of the first batch. Sam quickly took the cookies out and put a different tray into the oven. Cody was right beside her, eager to sink his teeth into the first cookie.

"Can I have one Sammie?"

"Not just yet, they have to cool first. We wouldn't want you to burn your tongue." Cody let out a small groan and stamped his foot in frustration. Sam smiled. Five minutes seemed like a lifetime to a child. Sam got out glasses of milk and put the cookies onto a plate to help pass the time. When she finally gave the go ahead, Cody reached out and grabbed a cookie, shoving it into his mouth before Sam sat down.

"Well, Cody, what's your verdict?"

"Mmgoo" His answer was muffled by a mouthful of cookie, but judging by his enormous smile, they turned out all right. Sam looked over her shoulder to see the disaster zone that was the kitchen. She sighed internally. She was glad that Cody was happy, but seeing how much work was ahead of her, made her question is she should let Cody should help next time.


End file.
